narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha
(Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, Jugo, * siódma drużyna (Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki) |Rodzina = Fugaku Uchiha (ojciec) Itachi Uchiha (brat) Shisui Uchiha (kuzyn) }} Sasuke Uchiha (jap. うちはサスケ) - jeden z ostatnich żyjących potomków swojego klanu. Jest bratem Itachiego. Charakter Jeden z ostatnich żyjących przedstawicieli rodu Uchiha. Arogancki, zarozumiały pyszałek. Wydawałoby się, że jego dzieciństwo będzie jak każdego innego dziecka. Kochający rodzice i starszy brat, który był dla Sasuke przykładem prawdziwego shinobi. Niestety w oczach ojca był tylko zwykłych dzieckiem, od którego wymagano za wiele. Schodził na dalszy plan, bo chlubą klanu był jego starszy brat – Itachi. Mały Uchiha zawsze go podziwiał, nawet sam sobie obiecywał, że kiedyś będzie taki sam jak Itachi. Sasuke w dzieciństwie był bardzo ambitnym chłopcem mimo, że wciąż nie dorównywał starszemu bratu i żył w jego cieniu, to potrafił się przyłożyć do ćwiczeń. Dobrym przykładem jest jego ciężki trening by opanować pierwszą, priorytetową technikę klanu Uchiha. Marzeniem małego Sasuke było stanie się silnym shinobi i wstąpienie do oddziału policji, który był kierowany przez ród Uchiha. W szkole cieszył się wielką popularnością pośród płci pięknej, wszystkie dziewczyny za nim szalały, a nawet zdarzało się, iż niektóre mdlały. Umiejętności thumb|left|Sharingan Sasuke thumb|left|Kalejdoskopowy Sharingan Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke posiada wielki potencjał. Z łatwością może nauczyć się wielu technik, które dla innych mogą być poważnym wyzwaniem. A dzięki Sharinganowi może na dodatek kopiować jutsu swoich przeciwników i wykorzystywać je przeciwko nim. Niekiedy zdarzy się, że po „podejrzeniu” jednej techniki może stworzyć nową np. Shishi Rendan. Sasuke pod bacznym nadzorem Kakashiego uczy się jego techniki – Chidori. By mógł ją w pełni stosować, musiał polepszyć swoje możliwości w TaiJutsu. W przypadku Sasuke limit korzystania z tej techniki wynosi dwa razy. W przypadku sięgnięcia po nią po raz trzeci młody Uchiha szybko wyczerpie swoją chakrę do zera i w efekcie, straci możliwość obrony ninjutsu i genjutsu przed przeciwnikiem. Dzięki temu jutsu chłopak znowu zaczyna wierzyć w siebie i jest pewniejszy, że zbliża się długo oczekiwana chwila - stanąć oko w oko z mordercą swojego klanu, ze swoim bratem. Jednak to było za mało, by móc równać się z Itachim. Po wielu latach staje do walki z potworem, który dokonał wielkiej rzezi na swoim klanie. Sasuke jest jeszcze za słaby, by móc chociaż się do niego zbliżyć. Nie wspominając już o nieudanym zastosowaniu nowej techniki, która w ułamku sekundy została zablokowana. Młodszy brat został pokonany i na koniec, tak jak kilka lat temu, potraktowany Kalejdoskopem, a tym samym Naruto mógł poznać oblicze osoby, którą Sasuke pragnie zabić.Sasuke jest geninem a zarazem nukeninem ale ma lepsze zdolności od kage. Historia Młodość thumb|left|Młody Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke był wesołym chłopcem. Bardzo często mieszkańcy wioski widzieli go z uśmiechem na twarzy. thumb|Mały Sasuke z [[Itachi Uchiha|starszym bratem]]Pogodny, otwarty. Wszystko stało się tamtego wieczoru, który w przeciągu kilkunastu minut diametralnie zmienił jego życie. Sasuke jak zwykle wracał z Akademii ninja. Przechodząc przez dzielnicę, gdzie mieszkali wszyscy członkowie klanu, natrafił na zdemolowane domy. Widać było, że ktoś tutaj walczył, czego potwierdzeniem były powbijane kunaie w ściany, wszędzie pełno krwi. Mówiąc krótko - straszny widok dla oczu wrażliwego chłopca. Zbliżając się ku swojemu domu, chłopiec zobaczył wiele ciał. Wszyscy nie żyli. Stało się również najgorsze z możliwych. Jego rodzice również byli martwi. Jedyną osobą na miejscu zbrodni był Itachi. Wszystkich powybijał w pień zostawiając tylko młodszego brata przy życiu. Sasuke pełny nienawiści i zemsty chce pomścić śmierć swoich bliskich. Niestety bezskutecznie. Na dodatek został okrutnie potraktowany Kalejdoskopem brata, tak by mógł sam przeżyć całe zdarzenie. Mógł sam być świadkiem okrucieństwa jakiego dopuścił się Itachi. Po tamtym wydarzeniu Sasuke nazwał się mścicielem, robi wszystko by stać się silniejszym od swojego brata i stawić mu czoło. Zamierza go definitywnie pokonać. Ale trzeba wspomnieć o jednej rzeczy; Sasuke nie chce go zabić za to, że ten wymordował klan. On go nienawidzi przede wszystkim dlatego, że Itachi zabił starsza brata Sasuke. Zabił go w sobie. Brata, który dla niego był wielkim wzorem, ale potrafił też być opiekuńczy. Być może, gdyby nie intrygi Orochimaru, oraz to, co mu zrobił Itachi kiedy doszło miedzy nimi po latach do konfrontacji, prawdopodobnie Sasuke porzuciłby chęć zemsty. Sasuke jako Genin Liścia thumb|left|Sasuke podczas egzaminu na Chunina Po tych wydarzeniach Sasuke zmienił się nie do poznania. Przestał się uśmiechać, zamiast tego był smutny, zimny, wyalienowany. Mimo to życie toczy się dalej. Na swojej drodze spotyka wielu przyjaciół, którzy w pewien sposób pomagają mu stać się silniejszym. Trafia do drużyny nr 7, której nauczycielem jest Hatake Kakashi, który później podejmuje się indywidualnie trenować chłopca przy czym przekazuje mu swoją technikę, Chidori. Jego kompanami jest Haruno Sakura i Uzumaki Naruto. Po dołączeniu do tej drużyny, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu młodemu chłopakowi zaczęło na czymś zależeć. Do Kakashiego jedynie czuł szacunek, który polegał na relacjach uczeń-nauczyciel. Sakurę, która w prawdzie się w nim podkochiwała, traktował jako zwykłą dziewczynę. Nie kochał jej, była dla niego jedynie towarzyszką, wobec której czuł się zobowiązany do lojalności. Jedyną jednak osobą w Wiosce Liścia, na której Sasuke naprawdę zależało (ze wzajemnością) był Naruto, jego najbliższy, jedyny i prawdziwy przyjaciel, a równocześnie rywal. To właśnie z tą drużyną Sasuke po raz pierwszy, broniąc Naruto, aktywował Sharingana – charakterystyczną technikę doujutsu dla klanu Uchiha. Wraz ze swoimi nowymi towarzyszami Sasuke nabierał doświadczenia. Z każdą misją starał się coraz to silniejszy. Po pewnym czasie ich nauczyciel wyznaczył swoją drużynę do Egzaminu Selekcji Chuunin. Podczas tego egzaminu Sasuke spotyka na swojej drodze jednego z legendarnych Sanninów - Orochimaru. Młody ninja stał się celem wężowego shinobi. Chce wykorzystać ciało Sasuke jako pojemnik na swoją duszę. Powodem tego jest płynąca w nim krew rodu Uchiha, a także zdolność jaką posiada ten klan, Sharingan. Sasuke dostał od Orochimaru „prezent” w postaci Przeklętej Pieczęci, dzięki której jego zapasy Chakry rosły kilkakrotnie. Ale za każdym razem kiedy się aktywuje, można zaobserwować zmianę w postaci młodego Uchiha. Małymi kroczkami wstępuje na ciemną stronę. W trakcie finałowych walk, w pojedynku z Gaarą, egzamin został przerwany z powodu wybuchu wojny między wioskami Ukrytego Piaski i Ukrytego Dźwięku, a wioską Ukrytego Liścia. To był odpowiedni moment by sprawdzić swoje nowe możliwości, które nabył pod okiem Kakashiego. Sasuke mimo przerwanej walki udaje się w pościg za swoim przeciwnikiem. Niestety nie jest wystarczająco silny by go pokonać. Z tego powodu, i nie tylko, coś zaczyna się w nim gotować. Tym kto pokonał Gaare, był ktoś, kogo zawsze Sasuke uważał za słabszego, żeby nie powiedzieć, nieudacznika – Naruto. Po tym incydencie Sasuke nabrał ogromnej motywacji, aby polepszać swoje umiejętności. Odejście z Wioski thumb|left|Sasuke kontra Naruto w Dolinie końca Sasuke, widząc postępy Naruto, a równocześnie żyjąc pod presją ambicji i żądzy zemsty czuł, że zaczyna stać w miejscu, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel i rywal zarazem rośnie w siłę. Nie mogąc tego faktu zaakceptować, Sasuke prowokuje konfrontacje, pragnąc potwierdzić swoją supremację nad Naruto. Odbyły się dwa pojedynki, w których przyszło im się zmierzyć. Pierwszy nie został zakończony, ponieważ w porę interweniował Kakashi. Do drugiego pojedynku doszło podczas misji ratunkowej. Sasuke postanowił udać się do Orochimaru po nową moc. W tym celu przeżył „śmierć” i jego pieczęć uległa rozwinięciu. Dzięki temu chłopak może poddać się przemianie, dzięki której jego Chakra zmienia się diametralnie. Do starcia doszło w Dolinie Końca. Tym razem tej walki nikt nie mógł przerwać. Obaj, Naruto i Sasuke użyli pełnego arsenału środków, jakimi dysponowali. Sasuke udało się aktywować wyższy poziom Sharingana (z trzema łezkami), a aby móc stawić czoła Uzumakiemu, który otrzymał wówczas pełne wsparcie mocy Lisiego Demona, przeszedł na drugi poziom „Przeklętej pieczęci”. W tej walce zginąć mogli obaj, a przede wszystkim, zginąć mógł Naruto, którego Sasuke pragnął zabić, aby uzyskać jeszcze wyższy poziom Sharingana – Kalejdoskop – a jednym warunkiem koniecznym do tego było „zabicie najbliższego przyjaciela”. Jednakże więź między chłopcami okazała silniejsza nawet od żądzy zemsty młodego Uchiha. Sasuke nie zdobył się zatem na odebranie życia Uzumakiemu, decydując się poszukać własnej, mniej zdradzieckiej drogi zdobycia Kalejdoskopu. Obu chłopców łączyła prawdziwa przyjaźń, i to jeszcze zanim mamy okazję oglądać ich wyczyny w drużynie nr7. Widzimy to we wspomnieniach Sasuke, kiedy to spotkali się nad jeziorem w wiosce. Już wtedy było widać, że tych dwoje łączy coś więcej niż kontakt wzrokowy. Nawet moment, kiedy to Sasuke pierwszy raz aktywował Sharingana wywołany był emocjami, jakimi darzył Naruto. Nie został on wyzwolony w obronie samego siebie, tylko w obronie lisiego chłopca. Młody Uchiha w zasadzie nie uświadamiał sobie jak bliski jest mu Naruto. Zrozumiał to dopiero wówczas, kiedy ten drugi oświadczył mu, iż traktuje go jak brata. I to właśnie pod tym względem Sasuke przegrał walkę z Naruto, zamiast odnieść zwycięstwo, jakby to się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Właśnie w tym momencie te relacje odegrały ważną role. Podstawą walki Shinobich jest założenie, że przeciwnika trzeba zabić. Sasuke próbował zabić Naruto na początku, natomiast Uzumaki jedynie chciał odzyskać przyjaciela. Walkę obaj przegrali, ponieważ żaden nie był w stanie osiągnąć celu. Dla Sasuke więź z Naruto okazała się silniejsza niż nienawiść do Itachiego, jednak pragnienie zemsty i siły przeważyło nad potrzebą przebywania z przyjaciółmi i rodzimą wioską. Po walce z Naruto, Sasuke udał się w kierunku kryjówki Orochimaru. gdzie podejmie się treningu, dzięki któremu zyska dodatkową moc. Jest świadomy prawdziwych planów Orochimaru, jakie ten ma wobec niego, jednak wciąż najważniejszym i jedynym celem jego życia jest zemsta. Naruto Shippuuden Trening u Orochimaru Po trzech latach treningu u Orochimaru Sasuke zdobył siłę, dzięki której mógł w końcu mierzyć się ze swoim bratem. Myśl o zwycięstwie i zabiciu brata stanowiła jego jedyną motywację. Dlatego też nie przejmował się planami, jakie miał wobec niego wężowy Sannin. Poza opanowaniem do perfekcji drugiego poziomu Sharingana udało mu się także rozwinąć technikę Kakashiego – Chidori Nagashi. Oprócz tego potrafi na tyle panować Chakrą, że jest w stanie uformować z niej miecz. Jako ulubiony uczeń Orochimaru posiadł tajniki Kuchiyose no Jutsu i tak samo jak jego nauczyciel, ten również potrafił przywoływać węże. Prócz nowych technik, Sasuke wzbogacił się o miecz, który zwykł używać Orochimaru – Kusanagi. Mimo iż młody Uchiha trenował u wężowca, to jednak nie wyzbył się wszelkiego człowieczeństwa z siebie. Za każdym razem, kiedy przyszło mu walczyć z oponentami nie pozbawiał ich życia. Dla niego jedyną osobą, której odbierze życie jest jego starszy brat. Uchiha Sasuke stał się celem dla specjalnych oddziałów ANBU Konoha-Gakure. Jednym z jego członków był Sai, który dołączył do drużyny Naruto i Sakury. Początkowo chciał go zabić, ale po wysłuchaniu tego co o wzajemnych relacjach z nim mówił Uzumaki, postanowił wesprzeć Naruto wbrew rozkazom, co jednak zakończyło się porażką. Kiedy Sasuke spotkał się z Naruto, nie okazywał żadnych uczuć. Traktował go jak zwykłego shinobi, a nawet był gotów go zabić. Nowe umiejętności Sasuke pozwoliły ujrzeć Kyuubiego, gdy ten powoli zaczął się przebudzać w Uzumakim. Wtedy to lisi demon powiedział, że przez oczy Sasuke przemawia taka sama nienawiść jak u innego Uchihy – Madary. Nawet nie wahał się użyć przeciwko niemu jednej z tajemniczych technik, jednak w ostatniej chwili interweniował Orochimaru. Orochimaru pokonany przez Sasuke Wbrew pozorom Sasuke nie miał w planach oddania swojego ciała jako kontener na duszę Orochimaru. Kiedy zbliżał się moment, gdy jego „nauczyciel” szykował się do zmiany ciała, ten wykorzystał to. Wężowiec był bardzo osłabiony i czekał na chwile kiedy mógł w końcu wykorzystać Sasuke. Jednak ten uprzedził jego plan i sam postanowił działać. Posiadacz Sharingana zamiast go zabijać wchłonął go, a do tego wykorzystał swoje DouJutsu. Dzięki temu przejął jego wężowe umiejętności, w tym również regeneracje ciała. Walka z bratem thumb|left|Sasuke zabija Orochimaruthumb|right|Sasuke leży obok martwego brata Po tym incydencie Sasuke zaczął wdrążać swój plan w istnienie, a pierwsze co zrobił to zebrał grupę shinobi, którą nazwał „Hebi” (pl. wąż), w skład której wchodzili – on sam jako lider, Suigetsu, Karin i Jūgo. Mieli mu pomóc w dotarciu do Itachiego. Pierwszymi znanym nam przeciwnikiem Sasuke okazał się Deidara z Akatsuki, który chciał go zabić za to, że ten pierwszy wyeliminował Orochimaru. Walka była długa, męcząca dla obu oponentów, jednak zwycięsko wyszedł z niej lider Hebi. Po pokonaniu Deidary Sasuke ruszył zabić brata. Itachi był osłabiony, jednak walka była bardzo męcząca. Sasuke został zmuszony użyć Kirin, jednak blok wykonany przez Susanoo Itachiego uratował starszego z Uchiha. Sasuke, całkowicie pozbawiony chakry, bojący się, że Itachi przejmie jego oczy, został przyparty do muru. Skończyło się jednak tylko na puknięciu w czoło, następnie Itachi osunął się na ziemię i umarł. Chwilę później zszokowany Sasuke stracił przytomność. Przez jakiś czas zajmował się nim Tobi, który przetransportował go w bezpieczne miejsce i opatrzył jego rany. Gdy Sasuke obudził się, Tobi zaczął opowiadać mu historię swoją i Itachiego. Nawet zdjął maskę, by udowodnić to, że jest prawdziwym Madarą. Gdy Sasuke ujrzał Sharingan Tobiego / Madary, uaktywniło się (przeszczepione podczas walki przez Itachiego) Amaterasu. Jednak Madara nie ucierpiał i nie zważając na niedowierzanie Sasuke, kontynułową swoją opowieść. Kiedy Sasuke uwierzył w słowa Madary, udał się wraz z nim do pozostałych członków Hebi i przemianował ją na "Taka" (pl. jastrząb).W tym samym czasie Sasuke pierwszy raz aktywował swojego Mangekyou Sahringana. Jego celem stało się zniszczenie Konohy. Wkrótce członkowie Taka dołączyli do Akatsuki. Ich pierwszym zadaniem było zdobycie Hachibiego, zapieczętowanego w bracie Raikage.. Schwytanie Hachibiego thumb|left thumb|[[Lariat zastosowany na Sasuke]] Nowym zadaniem przydzielonym przez Madarę było upolowanie Bijuu o ośmiu ogonach. Wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami udał się do kraju Chmur by wypełnić powierzoną im misję. Killer Bee okazał się nader silnym przeciwnikiem i gdyby nie pomoc Karin, a później Juugo, to nie wiadomo jakby skończył Sasuke w tym starciu. Dwa razy prawie został śmiertelnie ranny. Nawet Mangekyou Sharingan nie był za bardzo skuteczny by powalić Jinchuuriki, zwłaszcza gdy uwolnił moc demona. Prawdziwa moc Sasuke obudziła się dopiero w momencie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że całkiem obcy mu ludzie, którzy dołączyli do niego tylko w zamian za okazaną wolność, byli gotów poświęcić swoje życie dla niego. Czarne ognie Amaterasu, które przypiekły ośmioogoniastego do nieprzytomności zapewniły mu zwycięstwo. Po raz kolejny objawił się przejaw ciągle tkwiących w nim uczuć wobec ludzi. Był gotów zadać sobie ból, by ocalić swoich kompanów. Kosztowało to go sporo wysiłku, ale i Chakry. Szczyt Kage i walka z Danzou thumb|left|Walka Sasuke z Raikage thumb|Jastrząb Sasuke Młodzi Taka musieli zregenerować siły po czym wyruszyli do Konohy, ale jeszcze przed dotarciem zatrzymał ich Tobi mówiąc, że Hachibi zwiał i Sasuke nawalił lecz za bardzo go to nie obchodziło jego jedynym celem było doszczętne zniszczenie Konohy, wtedy Tobi powiedział mu że właśnie odbywa się zgromadzenie pięciu Kage. Sasuke na wieść o tym od razu tam wyruszył wiedząc że jest tam Danzou jeden z rady Konohy. Po drodze do zgromadzenia Kage przeprowadził walkę z Raikage, która również niebywale go zmęczyła, ale po jakimś czasie odszedł z pola walki, dzięki aktywacji Susanoo udał się na zgromadzenie. thumb|left|Susanoo Sasuke W końcu dotarł na zgromadzenie i tam również odbyła się walka pomiędzy nim, a Mizukage i Tsuchikage. Chwilę to trwało i nawet mogło się źle skończyć dla Sasuke wtem pojawił się Tobi i wciągnął Sasuke wraz z Karin do swojego świata gdzie kazał jej uleczyć rany Sasuke. Danzou wraz ze swoimi pachołkami dawno wybiegli z pola walki, ale na drodze napotkali Tobiego, który bez problemu pokonał ludzi Danzou i wciągnął ich do swojego świata. Danzou wraz z Tobim zostali sami wtedy Madara przywrócił Sasuke i Karin do normalnego świata, wtem rozpętała się ciężka walka pomiędzy Sasuke, a Danzou. Walka długo trwała, ale dzięki niej Sasuke uaktywnił swoje pełne Susanoo, a Danzou pokazał zakazane Doujutsu klanu Uchiha, a mianowicie Izanagi dzięki któremu można ominąć śmierć wszystko zamieniając w iluzję, czyli Danzou wielokrotnie ginąc dzięki oczyma na swojej ręce poprzez ich zamknięcie zostawał bez najmniejszego draśnięcia. Walka była niezwykle ciężka i męcząca dla Sasuke, ale w końcu się skończyła zwycięstwem po stronie młodego Uchihy.Po tym zaiściu na pole bitwy przybyła Sakura która chciała go zabić kłamiąc że chce do niego dołączyć.Sasuke wykrył spisek i prawie zabił Sakure gdyby nie Kakashi,Sasuke i Kakashi przez chwile walczyli i wtedy gdy Sakura chcąc zabić Sasuke,nie dała rady i znów by zginęła gdyby nie Naruto,po uratowaniu Sakury,Uchiha użył Chidori by zaatakować,Uzumaki odpowiedział Rasenganem,po wybuchu rozpoczeła się rozmowa.Po rozmowie Sasuke razem z Tobim i Zetsu odeszli,Sasuke chciał by Madara przeszczepił mu oczy Itachiego. Cytaty *"Moje marzenia nie leżą w przyszłości, moje marzenia to przeszłość... tylko o niej śnię" *"Co może o mnie wiedzieć ktoś, kto nigdy nie miał rodziców ani rodzeństwa...?Byłeś sam od zawsze!!! Jak mógłbyś mnie zrozumieć!? No jak!? To więzi powodują że cierpisz, nie masz pojęcia co znaczy je stracić!" *"Z moją nienawiścią... zmienię iluzję w rzeczywistość" *"Długo żyłem z zamkniętymi oczami... Mój jedyny cel jest w ciemności" Ciekawostki * Imię Sasuke pochodzi od legendarnego wojownika Sarutobiego Sasuke, który był ojcem Hiruzena Sarutobiego. * Jest on najmłodszym członkiem Taka, jednocześnie będąc jej liderem. * Jego Mangekyou jako jedyny nie posiada trzech charakterystycznych punktów, a jego kolorystyka także jest inna bo jest on czarny z czerwonymi dodatkami, a nie odwrotnie. * Nie lubi słodyczy, za to uwielbia pizze, ramen, płatki na mleko, parówki, wszysko co da się zjeść. * Jego ulubione słowo to "moc" (jap. Chikara). * Ukończył zaledwie 16 oficjalnych misji dla osady. * Autor mangi, Kishimoto Masashi, spędził dzień i noc nad rysowaniem Sasuke. Przyznał, że najtrudniej narysować było jego oczy. * Duet Sasuke i Suigetsu jest podobny do duetu Itachiego i Kisame Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:missing-nin